


Testing the RTE buttons

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy





	Testing the RTE buttons

Nathaniel, leaning against the wall of the exam room, assured her, “Fiona will cover the bill.”

While waiting for the X-rays to be developed, Dr. Toshiro stitched Danny’s cut and gave him a tetanus shot.  “Come back on Tuesday to have your stitches out,” she told him.  “Until them, absolutely no transformation, or the wound will be reopened.”

The X-rays revealed, to McGarrett’s annoyance, that he had a fractured ulna, which the doctor immobilized in a plaster cast.

“Now, you should both go and get some rest,” she told them.

 

I add text.      And more text.

And stuff. And more stuff.

Here's stuff. And yet more stuff.


End file.
